Methods and apparatus for cooling material delivered from an extruder are known. One known method and apparatus moves the extruded material across a cooling table while directing air from cooling fans towards the extruded material. Another known arrangement provides physical contact between the extruded material and a mass preferably made from metal, with heat exchange occurring between the extruded material and the mass.
A disadvantage in using some known cooling arrangements is that the surfaces of the extruded material can be marred as the extruded material passes through or in contact with an associated cooling device.